i somehow find you and i collide
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Ia merasa sedikit jengkel. Terutama pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia tahu ia mungkin akan selalu peduli pada seorang Haiba Lev. [Yaku/Lev]


.

.

 **i somehow find you and i collide**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

"Yaku- _san_ , ayo pulang!"

Hampir setiap sore, usai latihan, Yaku selalu mendengar seruan itu di belakang punggungnya. Seolah otak Haiba Lev memiliki fitur tambahan berupa radar yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan Yaku Morisuke selama ia masih berada dalam jarak sepuluh meter dari si pemuda blasteran, Yaku tak pernah benar-benar mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri. Meluruskan tali tasnya di bahu, Yaku berjengit, mau tak mau menolehkan kepala dengan kening berkerut. Dari sudut mata ia bisa melihat Kuroo melebarkan cengirannya—dan lewat intuisinya sebagai seseorang yang berteman baik dengan si kapten Nekoma selama bertahun-tahun, Yaku hampir-hampir bisa mendengar ' _turut berduka atas kesialanmu sore ini, Yakkun_ ' dari seringaian tersebut.

"Kau bukan anak kecil yang harus diantar pulang setiap hari, kan, Lev?"

"Tapi rumah kita searah, Yaku- _san_!"

"Dan, apa hubungannya dengan pulang bersama?"

Lev mengerjap, kepalanya terteleng sedikit, ada kebingungan di sorot mata si pemuda seolah-olah Yaku baru saja berbicara menggunakan bahasa asing. Kali ini Kuroo tak menyembunyikan tawanya. Pemuda itu lantas melenggang santai melewati pintu ruang klub bersama Kenma di sampingnya, sementara Yaku hanya bisa menghela napas. Belakangan ia merasa dirinya kelewat sering menghela napas sampai-sampai ia khawatir suatu hari nanti rohnya akan turut terhembus keluar. Dan pada akhirnya ia melangkah lebih dulu, berharap Lev berubah pikiran di saat-saat terakhir, kendati belakangan ini ia merasa bahwa semesta sedang bosan mengabulkan permintaannya. Belum apa-apa Yaku sudah mendengar langkah kaki bersemangat Lev di belakang punggungnya, pertanda bahwa hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungannya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka pulang bersama.

Secara mengejutkan, dan entah ini karena campur tangan takdir yang hobi berlelucon atau apa, rumah mereka rupanya berdekatan. Berada di distrik yang sama, bisa dicapai dengan jalan kaki selama lima belas menit. Yaku baru menyadarinya karena beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan Lev di jalan pulang—dan _kebetulan_ tersebut pada akhirnya menjadi alasan Lev mencegatnya di gerbang sekolah setelah latihan klub voli selesai seraya menyerukan 'Yaku- _san_ , ayo pulang!'… seakan-akan _mereka_ sudah menyepakati pengaturan semacam itu.

Hanya perlu enam belokan serta lima belas menit jalan kaki untuk mencapai rumahnya, tetapi selama tiga minggu belakangan rasanya _lima belas menit_ tersebut menjadi menit-menit yang menguji temperamennya.

"Yaku- _san_ , ayo mampir ke minimarket dulu!"

Ia mengerutkan kening, belum sempat menjawab sebab Lev rupanya berseru dari balik pintu minimarket yang separuh terbuka. Dengan bahu lesu, Yaku mengikuti, heran mengapa ia tak bisa serta-merta menolak permintaan si _middle blocker._

Ini juga bukan hal asing, sebenarnya. Mampir ke minimarket di tengah perjalanan pulang entah sejak kapan menjadi 'ritual' mereka, memperpanjang lima belas menit penderitaannya menjadi sedikitnya dua puluh atau tiga puluh menit. Lev akan membeli sekotak _oinarisan_ sementara Yaku membeli sekotak susu cokelat, lalu mereka akan berjalan berdampingan sampai kemudian berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Pelan-pelan ia terbiasa dengan tendensi Lev untuk berceloteh sepanjang waktu, mulai dari pembicaraan intens tentang teknik memblokir bola sampai obrolan tentang kucing liar yang belakangan hobi berkeliaran di dekat sekolah mereka—tetapi bukan berarti ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melancarkan tendangan pada tulang kering Lev, tiap kali Lev mulai mengungkit-ungkit tinggi badannya atau menyombongkan kemampuan _receive_ -nya yang sebetulnya masih agak menyedihkan (bagi Yaku).

"Kau harus belajar untuk _tahu diri_ sedikit, Lev." Ia melirik pemuda itu dengan mata jemu setelah menyeruput susu cokelatnya. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menjadi _ace_ dalam waktu singkat."

"Kenapa begitu, Yaku- _san_? Kalau aku latihan dengan Kenma- _san_ setiap hari, aku bisa menjadi _ace_ tim kalian dalam waktu dua minggu!"

Yaku mendengus, diam-diam berduka atas nasib sial Kenma. "Dua minggu sudah berlalu, dan _receive_ -mu masih payah."

"D-Dua minggu lagi! Beri aku waktu dua minggu lagi, Yaku- _san_!" Lev mengepalkan tangan penuh determinasi, tetapi itu bukanlah gestur yang bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang mewarnai ujung telinganya. "…Yaku- _san_ , kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku sedang takjub, Lev." Yaku menyeringai tepat setelah kekehannya usai. "Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang sebebal dirimu."

Hari-hari mereka berlalu lewat cara seperti itu. Debat demi debat yang tiada akhir. Pembicaraan tentang voli yang sebagian besarnya melibatkan Lev yang tidak pernah lelah menyombongkan pencapaian gradualnya dalam mensinkronisasikan tempo permainan dengan Kenma. Yaku sudah kehabisan hitungan perihal berapa kali Lev berhenti di tepi trotoar hanya demi mengusap kepala kucing liar yang kebetulan lewat di hadapan mereka. _("Kalau kau sebegitu sukanya dengan kucing itu, kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang saja?" "Ibuku tidak suka dengan kucing, Yaku-_ san _!"_ ), dan setelah beberapa minggu mereka pulang bersama, Yaku mendapati dirinya mulai memperhatikan kebiasaan-kebiasaan Haiba Lev yang selama ini luput dari pengamatannya.

Lev punya obsesi yang agak berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut _oinarisan_. Seolah pada kehidupan sebelumnya ia adalah seekor kucing, Lev menghadapi hujan bagai sedang menghadapi medan perang, dan lebih memilih berteduh berjam-jam di depan gedung sekolah alih-alih menggunakan payung atau menerobosnya dengan tas menutupi kepala. (Maka, hari-hari berhujan adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Yaku setiap saat.) Lev selalu menyisakan _bento_ makan siangnya untuk diberikan pada kucing liar yang menghuni kuil dekat persimpangan tempat mereka biasa berpisah jalan. Lev punya kesulitan dalam pelajaran Matematika, karena keluhan pemuda itu selalu serupa setiap saat.

Dan Lev, terkadang, akan memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan topik-topik yang tak terduga. Pendapatnya tentang Kuroo yang menurutnya memang cocok menjadi seorang kapten. Fakta trivial tentangnya yang agak pribadi: tentang ia yang kerap tidak bisa tidur semalaman tiap kali mereka akan mengadakan latih-tanding dengan sekolah lain, tentang sahabat masa kecilnya yang pindah ke Fukuoka ketika SMP, tentang kakak perempuannya yang sangat ia sayangi. Yaku mendengar semua itu tanpa banyak berkomentar, meski terkadang ia mendengus menahan tawa tiap kali nama para anggota klub mereka diungkit dalam pembicaraan. Hari-hari berlalu dan entah mengapa segalanya menjadi lebih mudah, ia tidak lagi memasang raut masam tiap kali mendengar 'ayo pulang, Yaku- _san_!' itu berkumandang di belakang punggungnya, dan segala trivia acak tentang kucing mulai bisa ditoleransi oleh kupingnya. Langkah mereka berada dalam irama sinkron, tak ada lagi yang tertinggal satu langkah di depan ataupun di belakang.

Yaku masih mencibir tiap kali mendengar celotehan Lev yang begitu menggebu-gebu tentang determinasinya untuk menjadi _ace_ Nekoma (untuk satu hal itu saja, Yaku masih menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang menggelikan—ia tak mengerti datang darimana kepercayadirian yang setinggi cakrawala itu), tetapi ia tetap mendengarkan. Yaku tahu ia akan selalu mendengarkan, entah mengapa.

"Aku senang."

"Hm?" Ia baru saja membuang kotak susunya ke tempat sampah, ketika mendengar Lev bergumam. Mereka kembali berjalan bersisian kini; tinggal dua belokan sampai mereka bisa berpisah jalan.

"…aku senang, Yaku- _san_."

Yaku melirik si pemuda, lalu berpaling saat tatapan matanya berpapasan dengan cengiran lebar di wajah Haiba Lev. Ada sesuatu dari pancaran keriangan tersebut yang membuat isi perut Yaku terasa agak teraduk.

"Karena hari ini akhirnya kucing liar itu tidak mencakarmu?"

Lev menggeleng. Senyum bertahan di wajah si pemuda, jenis yang membuat ujung matanya memicing dengan lembut dan melunakkan seluruh garis kekanakan di sana sejenak. Oh, _baiklah_ , mungkin sekarang adalah waktu untuk topik-topik tak terduga itu. Yaku menangkap selembar daun kering yang menari pelan di hadapan matanya, meremas daun itu hingga hancur menjadi serpihan.

"Lalu, kenapa?" Ia bertanya, bahkan ketika akal sehatnya mengatakan bahwa, ayolah, ia tak perlu repot-repot menanggapi, karena bukankah ia seharusnya tidak sepeduli itu?

"Karena… semua ini."

"Ini?"

"Mengobrol dengan Yaku- _san_. Mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli camilan. Menyelamatkan kucing liar yang tidak bisa turun dari atas pohon." Cengiran itu melebar di wajah Lev dan kali ini Yaku tak mampu berpaling. "Aku senang bisa pulang bersama Yaku- _san_ setiap hari!"

"…kau berlebihan."

Lev hanya tertawa atas tanggapannya, tetapi tidak mendebat Yaku lebih lanjut. Mereka masih berjalan dalam tempo selaras; daun kering menciptakan suara renyah ketika terinjak di bawah sepatu, debu yang dibawa angin terasa sedikit pedas di matanya. Yaku mendongak sedikit untuk memperhatikan barisan pohon sakura yang berjajar membingkai jalanan, ranting-rantingnya terlihat kurus dan kesepian di bawah pancuran muram cahaya matahari senja. Bibirnya merapat. Selagi keheningan mengisi jeda di antara obrolan mereka, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa wajahnya terasa memanas meskipun udara petang ini terasa lebih dingin dibanding hari kemarin.

.

.

.

"Kau kelelahan." Keningnya berkerut dalam-dalam saat ia menekankan handuk kering pada hidung Haiba Lev. "Bukankah sudah kubilang _, berlatih keras_ tidak sama dengan _berlatih sampai larut malam_ , Lev?"

Yaku tahu, percuma saja mewanti-wanti seseorang yang sudah keras kepala sejak dilahirkan. Percuma saja berbagi pengetahuan tentang _Lima Alasan Mengapa Seseorang Mengalami Mimisan_ , karena Lev hanya akan menanggapinya dengan ' _ini cuma mimisan, Yaku-san. Sebentar lagi pasti berhenti!_ '. Namun saat tiga menit lalu ia melihat Haiba Lev berdiri di tepi lapangan dengan kucuran darah di antara jari-jari tangan, impuls di dalam diri Yaku mengambil alih segalanya. Ketika itu, ia berpikir bahwa Lev sedang berada di dalam situasi berbahaya, bahwa entah bagaimana caranya si bodoh satu itu melukai dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar, juga bahwa _ia tidak bisa tidak khawatir_. Maka mereka kini duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir lapangan; satu tangan Yaku masih terulur untuk menekankan handuk pada hidung Lev yang masih mengucurkan darah, sementara ia berusaha menghindari mata Lev yang ia tahu sedang terarah lekat-lekat padanya.

Semenjak tadi Lev terdiam dan entah mengapa perubahan sikap itu membuat Yaku merasa sedikit tak nyaman.

"Kau tidak menjawabku." Dengan sedikit kasar, ia mendorong tangannya yang sedang menekankan handuk, membuat Lev mengerjap. Ia baru ingat, kemarin Lev tidak mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama-sama. "Sampai jam berapa kau berlatih di sini, kemarin?"

"A-Ah, itu—" Handuk putih yang kini bernoda merah itu menutupi mulut si pemuda, tetapi entah mengapa Yaku tahu Lev sedang mengulas cengiran penuh rasa bersalah. "Kurasa sampai jam… sembilan malam? Aku baru sadar sudah terlalu larut, karena penjaga sekolah sudah menegurku."

"Tidak mengherankan." Yaku menyipitkan mata, membalas dengan senyum tipis yang penuh sindiran. "Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, aku bisa membuatmu mimisan dengan tanganku sendiri."

Dan sebagai tanggapan, Lev tertawa. _Bisa-bisanya_. "Maaf, maaf, Yaku- _san_." Saat menyadari picingan mata Yaku, satu tangan pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, tetapi mendadak tawa Lev berhenti setelah beberapa detik. "Tapi, Yaku- _san_ , memangnya kau bisa memukul hidungku waktu aku sedang berdiri? Tanganmu sampai?"

"…aku bisa memukulmu sekarang, kalau kau sebegitu tidak sabarnya."

Hanya saja, di antara dorongan untuk benar-benar memukul Lev agar pemuda itu tahu seperti apa rasanya mengalami mimisan dua kali berturut-turut, Yaku merasa sedikit beban di pundaknya tersingkirkan, kekhawatirannya terusir seluruhnya begitu ia mendapati Lev baik-baik saja.

 _Hanya mimisan_. Diam-diam ia menertawakan reaksinya sepuluh menit lalu, ketika botol minumannya terjatuh dari genggaman dan ia berlari melintasi bagian tengah lapangan untuk menghampiri Lev, mengakibatkan Kuroo batal melakukan _serve_ dan Kenma berujung memandanginya dengan mata penuh observasi. Konyol sekali. Mungkin pulang bersama Lev nyaris setiap hari membuat Yaku tertular kebodohan pemuda itu pelan-pelan? Lain kali ia harus memastikan ia bisa menjaga jarak minimal satu meter dari Haiba Lev, agar virus kebodohan di dalam dirinya tidak mengakar semakin dalam.

"Aku…"

Gumaman Lev menyela lamunan Yaku. Ia mendongak, keningnya masih berkerut. "Apa?"

"Aku berlatih keras karena aku ingin segera menjadi _ace_ tim Nekoma, Yaku- _san_." Lev berujar tanpa secercah pun kegoyahan pada nada bicaranya, dan Yaku seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan determinasi kental pada sorot mata Lev tiap kali si pemuda mengujarkan ambisi muluk-muluknya itu—tetapi entah sejak kapan, ada sesuatu dari kekeraskepalaan Lev yang terasa… _menggapainya_. Meminta Yaku untuk ikut yakin, _memaksa_ Yaku untuk percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti, pemuda itu bisa benar-benar mewujudkan impiannya. "Aku ingin tim kita bisa maju ke pertandingan nasional."

Dan pemuda itu berhasil. Sekali lagi, Lev berhasil _menggapainya_. Yaku mendapati dirinya melunakkan tatapan mata, tak memahami kekuatan magis macam apa yang sedang digunakan Lev diam-diam sekarang—dan gagasan bahwa mungkin ia takkan pernah bisa menolak apapun permintaan Lev, entah mengapa sedikit menghangatkan pipinya.

"Tetapi berlatih sampai tumbang bukanlah hal yang akan dilakukan _ace_ , karena tidak ada _ace_ yang sebodoh itu sampai-sampai melupakan kesehatan dirinya sendiri." Perlahan Yaku menurunkan lengannya yang menggenggam handuk ketika menyadari darah sudah berhenti mengalir dari hidung Lev, lalu kembali menatap mata juniornya itu lekat-lekat. "Latihan klub kita hanya sampai jam enam sore, dan aku akan memukulmu kalau kau melanggarnya lagi nanti-nanti. Paham?"

Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya, ada suatu kesadaran baru yang merayap ke benaknya. _Ah, tentu saja_. Tentu saja Lev _senang_ berada di sampingnya, karena pemuda itu benar-benar tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, mau tak mau Yaku lah yang harus turun tangan membereskan segala bencana yang ditimbulkan Lev, mengurus Lev tiap kali pemuda itu tumbang akibat latihan yang terlalu keras. Lev _mungkin_ memanfaatkan kepedulian Yaku Morisuke dan berniat untuk terus merepotkan Yaku selama masa kelas 3 SMA-nya belum berakhir. _Bagaimana bisa Yaku baru menyadari itu sekarang?_ Yaku tertunduk, tidak lagi menatap Lev, matanya menyipit dalam sorot sengit seolah ia tengah memusuhi handuk kotor dalam cengkeraman tangannya.

Ia merasa sedikit jengkel. Terutama pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia tahu ia mungkin tidak akan keberatan dengan kemungkinan semacam itu. Bahwa kepeduliannya dimanfaatkan oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

Namun ia tertegun, saat melihat telapak tangan Lev terulur. Jemarinya digamit. Jari Lev terasa dingin dan berkeringat saat pemuda itu mengeratkan genggaman dan Yaku tidak berkedip. Ia menunggu Lev mengatakan sesuatu, karena akal sehatnya sedang tak mampu mencerna makna dari tautan tangan ini. _Semua ini_. Kata paling konkrit, reaksi paling cerdas yang bisa dirangkai otaknya, hanyalah: _mengapa?_

"Aku—ah, bukannya aku senang kalau Yaku- _san_ kerepotan! Tapi, uh, aku… senang. Kau peduli denganku, dan—dan aku senang." Keheningan melingkupi mereka untuk sesaat. Lev terdengar gugup, barusan ujarannya terbata, dan entah mengapa fakta itu terasa menggelikan sekaligus menarik bagi Yaku Morisuke. Ia sendiri ragu ia bisa menanggapi Lev dengan bahasa _manusia_ —karena mendadak roda gigi di otaknya macet. Sampai kapan Lev akan menggenggam tangannya? Ia jadi tak bisa beranjak untuk melanjutkan latihan _receive_ -nya. Lev benar-benar harus berhenti bersikap seenaknya—

"Terima kasih, Yaku- _san_."

 _Ah._

Pada kenyataannya bukan hanya kekeraskepalaan Haiba Lev yang hari ini tersampaikan padanya.

Tanpa perlu menoleh ia bisa tahu bahwa itu ucapan yang tulus. Entah mengapa ia tahu Lev sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang, memamerkan cengiran khas yang menguatkan garis ekspresi kekanakan di sekitar matanya. Ada sesuatu yang terasa curang dari situasi ini, karena entah mengapa Lev membuat Yaku serta-merta lupa dengan kejengkelannya. _Benar-benar terulang lagi_ : ini daya magis yang hanya dimiliki Haiba Lev dan hingga kini Yaku tak bisa menamainya dengan istilah yang pas. Mengapa wajahnya terasa menghangat? Mengapa rasanya begitu mudah untuk memaafkan apapun kesalahan pemuda di sampingnya, ketika jemari mereka sedang bertautan seperti ini?

Ia membiarkan jari mereka saling menggenggam beberapa detik lebih lama dari sewajarnya, hingga kemudian Yaku melepaskannya lewat sentakan pelan. Ia lantas berdiri, melemparkan handuk kotor itu ke pangkuan Lev, alisnya berkerut saat ia memutuskan untuk menatap pemuda tersebut tepat di mata.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu. Cepat kembali ke lapangan sebelum Kuroo menyeretmu."

Kemudian ia berpaling, berlari menghampiri Kenma yang sedang mengambil bola dari pinggir lapangan. Kira-kira dua menit setelahnya, barulah detak jantungnya bisa agak mereda.

.

.

.

Ini hari yang terlalu cerah untuk sebuah perpisahan.

Yaku Morisuke mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit petang yang sedang dilintasi kawanan camar. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya jiwa yang tiada; apakah keberadaan surga memang tersembunyi di balik warna senja, atau apakah pada akhirnya semua yang pergi akan berbaur dengan tanah dan menghilang ke ketiadaan? Mengapa hitam dinobatkan sebagai warna kematian? Jika semua jiwa yang tiada pada akhirnya bahagia di surga, mengapa mereka harus repot-repot berduka di sini?

Mungkin, semua duka ini tak ada hubungannya dengan surga dan kebahagiaan abadi yang menanti di sana. Sekuat apapun seseorang, pastilah rasanya berat ketika _ditinggalkan_.

Ia tak melepaskan tatapan dari langit yang mulai menggelap. Yaku kini memakai pakaian dengan nuansa hitam, jas yang dipadukan dengan kemeja serta celana bahan, setelan pemakaman yang selama ini berdebu di dalam lemarinya, sementara rumahnya didesaki oleh sanak saudara yang nyaris seluruhnya berwajah muram. Ia memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari keramaian setelah tahu bahwa ia mungkin akan ikut menangis jika duduk terlalu lama di ruang keluarga—dan baru dua menit Yaku duduk di beranda yang menghadap ke halaman belakang rumahnya, ia menyadari suara langkah seseorang yang beranjak mendekatinya. Haiba Lev. Bagaikan sebuah manifestasi dari lamunan, pemuda berambut pirang platina itu tahu-tahu berdiri di hadapan Yaku Morisuke. Senyum Lev nampak tipis di bawah curahan sinar matahari petang sementara sudut-sudut bibir Yaku terasa kaku di wajah.

Tanpa berkata-kata, ia membiarkan Lev duduk di sampingnya.

Rumah mereka berdekatan. Mungkin Lev mendengar kabar kematian itu dari bisik-bisik tetangga, atau Lev hanya kebetulan lewat beberapa jam lalu dan mendapati sanak saudara Yaku yang sedang berkumpul seraya bercakap-cakap di halaman depan rumahnya… manapun bukan masalah bagi Yaku sekarang, karena ia terlalu sibuk berusaha supaya kesedihannya tidak nampak di permukaan. Kening Yaku berkerut dalam sebagai sambutan tunggalnya atas kedatangan Lev, dan dalam hatinya ia heran mengapa pemuda itu bisa-bisanya terlihat seperti seorang model dalam setelan pemakamannya. _Apa kau tahu? Semua ini bukan urusanmu, Lev_. Yaku ingin mengusir si pemuda sesegera yang ia bisa, tetapi ia berakhir mengurungkan niatnya. Keberadaan Lev di sampingnya entah mengapa terasa familiar. Terasa sedikit menenangkan.

"Selama ini kakekku baik-baik saja." Yaku lah yang memecah keheningan itu lebih dulu, sebab jeda di antara mereka mulai diisi kecanggungan. Ia lalu tertunduk, menyibukkan diri dengan menggulung lengan jas dan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku. "Dia meninggal dalam damai dan tanpa rasa sakit, kupikir."

"…selama ini kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakekmu, Yaku- _san_?"

Yaku mengangguk. Mungkin sebelum menemuinya, Lev sudah berbincang sebentar dengan ayah dan ibu Yaku di dalam (orangtuanya tiba di Tokyo dua hari lalu dan baru akan pulang ke Chiba besok, sehari setelah sang kakek dikremasi).

"Kedua orangtuaku tinggal di Chiba." Suaranya terdengar parau. Yaku tak mengerti mengapa ia membagi informasi tersebut dengan Lev—ia hanya merasa butuh _berbicara_. "Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal sendirian di sini."

"S-Sendirian?!" Di sampingnya, Lev terhenyak, seolah Yaku baru membeberkan informasi yang selama ini menjadi rahasia negara. "Bagaimana kalau kau sekarat dan tidak ada yang bisa menelepon ambulans, Yaku- _san_?"

"Kenapa imajinasimu selalu berlebihan? Tidak akan."

"Tapi—"

"Tinggal sendiri bukan masalah." Memotong kepanikan Lev, ia berujar seraya menahan dengusan. Yaku lantas mengangkat bahu dengan gestur ringan; jelas sekali ia sedang berusaha keras untuk bersikap kasual—dan Yaku beruntung Haiba Lev setidaknya mudah diperdaya. "Aku sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal jauh dari orangtua. Mudah saja untuk mengurus semuanya sendirian."

Semua yang ia katakan memang benar, tetapi bukan berarti dukanya terusir seketika. Yaku kini ganti menatap rak kayu di halaman belakang rumahnya, yang berisi jajaran pohon bonsai koleksi sang kakek. Ia ingat kakeknya menghabiskan berjam-jam setiap hari untuk mengurus pot-pot berisi tanaman berukuran mini itu, mendedikasikan seluruh waktu luang demi memastikan koleksinya tetap terlihat indah dan tumbuh subur. Ia ingat uang sakunya dipotong karena ia pernah tanpa sengaja memecahkan salah satu pot berisi bonsai kesayangan sang kakek, dan setelahnya ia berinisiatif menabung untuk membelikan tanaman baru sebagai ganti-ruginya. Mata Yaku memicing ketika ia melihat alat penyiram yang teronggok di dekat rak—mendadak ia diserang kesenduan yang menyergap tanpa aba-aba.

Setelah ini ia akan hidup sendirian. Ia mungkin belum perlu bekerja sambilan karena sampai kini ia masih dikirimi biaya hidup oleh kedua orangtuanya, tetapi bukan berarti semua masalah selesai dengan uang semata, bukan? Mulai besok ia akan hidup sendirian. _Dan ia takut._

Esok, ketika pulang, ' _tadaima_ '-nya akan disambut dengan keheningan. Saat Hari Olahraga tidak akan ada lagi sosok sang kakek di pinggir lapangan, yang biasanya selalu menyemangatinya dengan begitu menggebu-gebu pada pertandingan lari rintangan. (" _Kenapa tidak ada penghargaaan untuk para wali murid yang paling bersemangat dalam memberi dukungan, ya? Aku yakin kau pasti akan memenangkan juara satu,_ Jii-chan _."_ ) Jika ia tertidur selagi menonton televisi, takkan ada lagi tepukan di pundak untuk mengingatkannya agar segera pindah ke kamar. Setelah ini, Yaku tidak tahu apakah ia bisa mengurus bonsai-bonsai milik almarhum kakeknya dengan benar. Bagaimana jika ia merusaknya tanpa sengaja? Bagaimana jika ia memangkas dahan yang salah, lalu berakhir menyia-nyiakan peninggalan terakhir sang kakek? Ia tidak tahu.

Ia tidak tahu dan _**ia takut**_.

Melankoli itu beranak-pinak dengan semena-mena di dalam dirinya, berpadu dengan kecemasannya, dengan rasa takutnya akan masa mendatang. Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sesedih ini? Yaku tak bisa mengingatnya. Menghela napas dalam-dalam demi menyingkirkan rasa sesak di dadanya, Yaku Morisuke memejamkan mata—ia membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi mengecup wajahnya dalam embusan lembut, hingga kemudian ia membuka mata. Disadarinya bahwa malam sebentar lagi akan menyelubungi kota; bintang pertama terlihat telah berkedip di langit sebelah utara.

"Mau masuk ke dalam? Ibuku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk semuanya."

Ia bersiap untuk beranjak, tetapi niatan itu batal saat ia menolehkan kepala. Yaku menatap pemuda di sampingnya dan bibirnya menganga sedikit, mata si Libero mengerjap tak percaya. "…Lev?"

 _Kenapa?_ Pertanyaannya mati di ujung lidah, pada akhirnya hanya bergema lemah di benak. Yaku terduduk lagi di samping si pemuda, lengannya sempat terangkat tanpa alasan jelas hingga kemudian ia menurunkannya kembali dengan gerakan agak kikuk. _Dasar bodoh,_ ia membatin, tercabik antara hendak terkekeh menertawakan sang junior atau mengulas senyum penuh rasa sayang. _Kenapa malah kau yang menangis?_

Maka, ia pada akhirnya cuma terdiam. Detik-detik berlalu, dan Yaku Morisuke makin kesulitan menggambarkan situasi di antara mereka dengan kata-kata; Lev berwajah tertegun seakan-akan kucuran air mata yang kini mengaliri pipinya sama sekali bukan miliknya, sementara Yaku merasakan sedikit dorongan untuk memeluk si pemuda, tanpa alasan. Tetapi Yaku tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya menatap Haiba Lev selekat yang ia bisa, tidak mampu berpaling.

"A-ah, maaf, Yaku- _san_! Aku tidak tahu kenapa—" Terburu, Lev menyeka air mata di sudut matanya, senyum si pemuda terlihat aneh ketika berpadu dengan tangisnya yang belum selesai. "—a-aku, kupikir… pasti setelah ini Yaku- _san_ akan sangat kesepian dan—"

Lev tidak perlu melanjutkan. Yaku mengerti tanpa perlu mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Ada sengatan rasa panas di belakang matanya kini, meski Yaku nyatanya lebih mahir dalam mengelola emosi. Ia hanya menelan ludah, berharap angin bertiup lebih kencang untuk mengeringkan sedikit air mata yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia lantas menarik napas, menghembuskannya lagi, merasa hatinya demikian hangat karena berbagai sebab. Simpati Lev yang bodoh namun terasa lebih nyata dari apapun. Keberadaan si junior serta anggota timnya, yang seolah hendak mengingatkan Yaku bahwa setelah ini ia tidak akan benar-benar _sendirian_.

Ia _masih_ takut. Segala prospek untuk tinggal sendirian dan jauh dari keluarganya terasa seperti tanggungan yang terlalu berat baginya yang masih delapan belas tahun—tetapi mungkin, Yaku tak sesendirian yang ia kira.

"Wajah menangismu jelek sekali." Kali ini, Yaku benar-benar mengulurkan tangannya. Telapaknya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Haiba Lev, mengacak rambut pirang-platina itu dengan sentuhan perlahan. Senyumnya menipis di bibir—penuh rasa terima kasih. "Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

Musim berlalu lewat cara yang aneh bagi para anak kelas tiga. Terlalu cepat sekaligus terlalu lambat. Liburan musim panasnya diisi dengan latihan klub voli sekaligus _juku_ —bimbingan belajar—yang jadwalnya semakin intensif, lantas tahu-tahu saja Tokyo sudah dibelenggu musim gugur. Warna oranye membanjiri kota bagai konfeti, datang dari dedaunan mapel yang gugur akibat pohon yang meranggas. Dan karena ia bukanlah pahlawan super dengan energi yang tiada habis, Yaku mendapati dirinya menjalani hari-hari menjelang ujian akhir dengan agak susah payah. Jam tidurnya terkikis akibat jam belajar yang ditambah, bimbingan belajar yang mulai ia hadiri tiga kali seminggu sejak akhir musim panas menyita waktunya sampai malam hari.

Ya. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia mulai jarang pulang bersama dengan Lev. Belakangan ini ia bahkan hanya bisa menghadiri latihan klub voli selama dua kali seminggu alih-alih empat kali, dan fakta itu membuat Yaku berharap kemampuannya dalam bermain voli tidak serta-merta menumpul.

 _Apa boleh buat, kan?_ Yaku dapat mendengar suara dari belakang benaknya, ketika ia mulai mengeluarkan sepatu dari dalam loker.

Pada akhirnya, voli bukan segalanya. Bagaimanapun, ia anak kelas tiga, ia punya universitas impian yang akan menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu setelah lulus. Hari ini pun ia terpaksa membolos latihan, karena ada ujian percobaan yang diadakan bimbingan belajarnya—semacam 'latihan' sebelum ia menghadapi ujian masuk universitas yang sesungguhnya pada musim dingin nanti. _Apa boleh buat._ Yaku melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolah seraya menutup kuapan di mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan; udara musim gugur yang terasa sejuk di kulit membuat ia agak mengantuk, terutama karena semalam ia baru tidur pukul dua pagi. Di saku seragamnya ada memo kecil berisi kosakata Bahasa Inggris, yang rencananya akan ia baca di dalam bus selama perjalanan menuju _juku_ …

"YAKU- _SAN_!"

Langkahnya otomatis terhenti.

Yaku reflek berbalik seraya berjengit. Barusan namanya diserukan terlalu keras dan barangkali menggelegar sampai ke sepenjuru sekolah— _oleh suara yang sama sekali tak asing baginya._ Agak gusar, matanya lantas memicing ketika ia berusaha mencari datang darimana panggilan itu, hingga kemudian ia mendongak dan mendapati keberadaan Haiba Lev di dekat jendela lantai dua. Pemuda tersebut melambaikan tangan dari ruang kelasnya, dasinya terikat longgar di kemeja seragam, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Di bawah terpaan sinar matahari sore yang menyilaukan mata, Lev terlihat begitu menonjol. Dari kejauhan sekalipun.

"Apa—"

"Yaku- _san_ , berjuanglah!" Masih berseru, Lev kini menekuk kedua lengan hingga bersandar di ambang bawah jendela, senyumannya tumbuh menjadi cengiran. "Hari ini ada ujian percobaan, kan, Yaku-san?"

"…tahu darimana?" Ia juga sedikit mengeraskan suara, seraya berpura-pura tak mengindahkan tatapan murid-murid lain di sekelilingnya. "Daripada mengurusi orang lain, lebih baik kau segera pergi latihan, Lev!"

"Sebentar lagi, Yaku- _san_. Sebentar lagi!"

"Kuroo akan menghukummu bersih-bersih lapangan kalau kau berani-beraninya datang terlambat lagi, bodoh!" Yaku menyeringai paska seruannya barusan. "Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan ancaman Kuroo kemarin?"

"A-Aku tidak lupa! Sama sekali tidak lupa!" Sejenak Lev nampak panik, kendati beberapa detik kemudian keriangan kembali pada wajah si _middle blocker_. Lev mengulum senyumnya yang sekarang menipis, dan Yaku mendapati mata Lev terarah lurus-lurus padannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengantar kepergian Yaku- _san_ ke medan perang!"

Yaku mendengus geli, menahan tawanya sekaligus berusaha mengabaikan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas. "Kau bersikap memalukan seperti biasa, Lev."

Dan sebagai balasan, Lev tersenyum lagi, menatap Yaku dengan mata dipicingkan. Tangan pemuda itu sekarang dikepalkan dengan gerak komikal. "Yaku- _san_ pasti bisa! Selama ini, Yaku- _san_ belajar dengan keras, kan?"

Percuma saja berseru untuk meminta Lev agar segera bungkam, ia pikir. Yaku Morisuke masih mendongakkan kepala, menyimak setiap kalimat penuh dukungan yang diteriakkan Lev dari jendela kelasnya, sementara rasanya semakin mudah untuk mengabaikan hiruk-pikuk di sekelilingnya. Tinggal berapa menit yang tersisa sampai bus tiba di halte? Karena ia ingin berdiri di sini lebih lama, hanya untuk mendengar suara Lev dan membiarkan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat tersebut meresap sepenuhnya ke dalam dirinya. Dan sejak kapan Lev sebegini peduli dengannya? Ia tidak tahu— _ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang pemuda itu_.

"Hei, Lev?" Setelah beberapa saat, Yaku berseru, memanggil si pemuda sambil memicingkan mata akibat terpaan terik sinar matahari.

"Ya, Yaku- _san_?"

Yaku berdeham. Ia mengangkat lengan untuk membetulkan posisi syal di lehernya, sebelah tangannya dibenamkan ke saku jaket, lalu ia bergumam. "Kurasa aku menyukaimu."

"E-Eh? Kau bilang apa, Yaku- _san_? Tidak terdengar sama sekali!"

Namun Yaku tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tertawa tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Lev, membenamkan kedua tangan pada masing-masing saku jaketnya—diam-diam ia merutuki kepengecutannya barusan, merasa bodoh sebab, _ayolah, mengapa ia bisa-bisanya menyukai seseorang seperti Haiba Lev?_... tetapi ia juga telah memutuskan bahwa ia _akan_ mengulang pernyataan cintanya itu lain kali. Mungkin besok. Ketika Lev berada di sampingnya, ketika mereka tidak perlu berteriak-teriak di tengah keramaian sekolah untuk bertukar obrolan karena bagaimanapun yang tadi benar-benar memalukan. Ah, sejak mengenal Lev rasanya dirinya jadi ikut memalukan; ternyata memang benar, kebodohan bisa menular.

"Kubilang, aku menyukaimu."

Yaku mengulang ucapannya dalam gumam pelan yang sama, dan tertawa lagi ketika melihat raut bingung Haiba Lev di kejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** haloo! Ini fic yakulev pertama saya nih, dan sebelum ini saya belum baca banyak fic yakulev, jadi kalau ada yang kurang in-chara… jangan ragu buat koreksi ya! T_T fic ini dibuat sebagai hadiah untuk teman saya yang kebetulan shipper yakulev, ehehe. Semoga suka sama ficnya yaa :''D dan… terima kasih telah membaca! Ditunggu review/komentar/kritik-sarannya, jika berkenan~


End file.
